Perfect
by SouRBaBi18
Summary: BASED ON REAL LIFE EVENTS! Kari becomes Anorexic and undergoes a dangerous diet with serious outcomes Takari Some Taiora and a hint of Mimato/Kenyako THIS IS MY FIRST FIC!! Please R/R and tell me what you think


Hi everybody!! This is my VERY first fic!!! WARNING! THIS STORY IS BASED ON REAL LIFE EVENTS! And please pardon the ending it may kinda suck but that's just my opinion :-D Here are the ages:

Tai, Sora, Matt- 18- 12th Grade

Yolei-16- 10th Grade

Davis, T.K, Kari- 15- 9th Grade

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the Characters in it. I also don't own the song "You've Got a Way" by Shania Twain.

Perfect

__

"RING" The sound of the final bell was heard throughout Odaiba High and along with it came the stampede of teenagers running down the hall and outside relieved to be finally out of school. The hallway was now cleared with only a few students one of them was Kari who was still putting her books in her locker and her best friend Yolei who was waiting rather impatiently for her.

"Geez Kari how long does it take for you to put a few books in your locker!" Yolei said while looking at her watch. "By now we would probably be halfway at my house!"

"Sorry Yolei I had to talk to my Math teacher about the homework, I'm really having a hard time with the subject lately" Kari closed her locker and both of them walked toward the door when they saw Davis putting up some kind of poster outside of the detention room.

"Hi Davis detention again I see, what did you do this time break a window while playing soccer?" Yolei said with a smirk on her face.

"No I feel asleep again in class" Davis said while putting up another poster. "As part of my punishment, I have to put up these posters about the End of the year dance all around the school"

"End of the Year dance huh? We never had one last year, all we did was just go on a field trip to the pool" Yolei said.

"The principal wanted to do something different, more modern…however he wants everyone to dress in elegant attire" Davis said with a sad smile on his face "I don't even know what the big deal is about people obsessing over some dance."

Oh you're just saying that because you don't have anyone to ask." Yolei said with a grin on her face, which quickly turned into a dreamy smile. "Luckily I have Ken to ask me out." She sighed happily thinking of her blue haired prince with the most beautiful ocean blue eyes anyone can lay their very own eyes on.

"So Kari who are you going with?" Davis asked casually 

"T.K of course!" Kari said, "In fact the day of the dance marks our first year going out together" Kari said a happy expression on her face.

Yolei looked at her watch "Oh my gosh! I forgot that I have to work at my father's store for a few hours, I have to get going Bye Davis, C Ya Later Kari!!" Yolei rushed out the door and to her father's store while Kari and Davis watched in bewilderment.

"It's amazing how hyper active she can be" Davis said

"Tell me about it. Well I have to get going." Kari saw the sad look in Davis' eyes. "Cheer up Davis you'll find someone to ask."

"Maybe I will" Davis' once sad expression turned into a hopeful one. "Well I have to hurry and put these posters up before Mr. Hamasake has a fit, See Ya Kari" Davis said and walked down the hall.

"Bye Davis" Kari said as she walked out the doors of Odaiba high toward her home.

((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

As Kari was walking home she was window shopping for a perfect dress to wear at the dance. She wasn't having any luck so far which was getting her kind of irritated.

" Ugh I can't believe I can't find a perfect dress!! Their either too long, too short, too tight, too-"

She stopped in mid sentence as she stared in amazement at a dress, which she thought was perfect. It was pure white, with puffy short sleeves. It had yellow crescent moons lined at the bodice and yellow beads lined in triangle shape just below the chest area. It was tight above the waist area but flowed below the waist area. It was the most perfect dress that Kari had ever laid her eyes on.

__

'This is the most amazing dress I ever saw' Kari stared up at the dress with wonder in her eyes. _'I just have to try it on' _Kari walked in the dress boutique and at the front desk.

"May I help you?" asked the clerk.

"Yes may I try on the dress that's displayed in the window?" Kari asked politely

"Certainly good choice" Said the lady as she carefully picked up the dress and gave it to Kari. Kari held it as though it could break at any second.

"The dressing rooms are at the very back" The lady pointed at the direction. "Good Luck with the dress" Kari gave a smile at the lady as she went to the direction of the dressing room.

As Kari walked she observed the dresses that she passed. None however did match the perfection and beauty as the dress she held in her hands. 

__

'I feel as though I'm the luckiest girl in the world holding this dress. I can wait to show this to T.K he'll be so amazed!!' Kari thought happily as she finally was at the dressing rooms. _'Well here's the moment of truth whether the dress fits me or not' _Kari thought nervously as she stepped into the dressing room.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

Fifteen minutes passed, as Kari was still in the dressing looking herself over with the dress. Kari however did not have a happy smile on her face.

To anyone who would've observed her with the dress would think she was breathtaking. But to Kari, she thought she looked horrible.

"Look at me I look positively horrible in this dress" Kari said sadly as she stared at herself, "This dress is for perfectly thin girls who have a hourglass figure, not chubby old me who has no figure at all" Kari said as she held back tears. "T.K would never see me as beautiful in this dress, unless I go on a crash diet until I can fit perfectly in it." 

Kari looked through her purse and was lucky enough to be carrying her father's credit card with her. She quickly and carefully took off the dress and put her clothes back on. Kari stepped out of the dressing room the dress in hand and walked up to the lady.

"Was it a perfect match for you?" The lady asked a warm smile on her face.

"Actually it was" Kari lied "In fact I would like to buy it"

"Sure follow me" Kari followed the lady to the front desk. "How much does the dress cost?" Kari asked

"It's on sale for $198.95" The lady said putting the dress in the bag.

"Fair enough" Kari pulled out her father's credit card and gave it to the lady. The lady gave it back to her and Kari carefully picked up the dress.

"Have a fun time with the dress" said the lady.

"I will thank you" Kari smiled _'After I get a little weight off myself' _Kari walked out of the boutique. She made a vow to herself that she would go on a diet until the dance and then she would return back to normal eating. Kari didn't know however that this would lead to a full addiction.

(((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

It was mid-evening when Kari stepped into her apartment. "I'm home!!" She called out to anyone who was in the house.

Tai stepped out into the kitchen. "Where have you been? Hanging out with your prince charming?" Tai asked a smirk on his face.

Kari through a pillow at him "No in fact I bought a dress that I could wear to the school dance."

"What dance?" Tai asked a questioning expression on his face.

"Oh that's right you weren't there, Davis was hanging posters up about a End of the Year dance" Kari said as she hanged the dress up in her room.

"A dance? I thought we'd just go to the pool or something like we always did" Tai said as he munched on a chocolate bar.

Kari walked out of her room "Well from what Davis told me the principal wanted to shake things up a little this year." 

Tai gave a snort "That's a start, well at least I won't have to see him anymore when I graduate this year" 

Kari plopped down on the couch "Lucky you, I have to deal with him for three more years." Kari turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels to see if there was anything good on.

"Well I have to get going I have a soccer game in an hour and I want to get some extra time in to practice." Tai walked toward his room. "You coming with me?" Tai asked his sister. 

"No thanks I'm really tired plus I have homework to do." Kari said still flipping the channels. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Mom went to go visit some friend and dad had a business meeting, both of them said that they'll be home late. Are you sure you'll be fine here by yourself?" Tai asked 

"Tai I'm fifteen years old I think I'm old enough to take care of myself." Kari said as she let out a smile. That's Tai for you always being the overprotective brother she knew and loved.

"Well Okay See Ya Kari!! And remember to-"

"Lock the doors I know the drill Tai go have fun and Good Luck!" Kari went and gave her brother a hug.

"Thanks. Bye!" Tai as he walked out the door.

Kari locked the door and sat down again on the couch. She grabbed the remote and again started flipping through the channels. "I can't believe there's not one decent show on" She finally stopped when she saw Buffy the Vampire Slayer on.

"Finally something good" Kari lay down and relaxed when she saw Buffy was over. "Oh man! The only good show on T.V and it had to end!" Kari moaned.

She was about to flip to another channel when she saw an advertising commercial which caught her attention.

__

"Are you unhappy with your appearance? "Do you cry when ever you look yourself over in the mirror?" Kari sat forward intent on hearing what the lady in the commercial was saying. _'Well then all your problems are solved! With Murine! The best pills to help you burn off that extra weight in your body. Just call 1-800-555-DIET "Don't waste your time wishing to be thin when you could do it NOW! Here's the number again: 1-800-555-DIET. _Kari quickly scribbled down the number on a piece of paper and dashed for the phone. Kari quickly dialed the number and waited for an answer.

__

"Hello may I help you?" Said the person who was on the other end of the line.

"Yes I would like to order Murine the diet pills." Kari asked anxiously.

"I just need your name and address please."

Kari gave out her name and address and quietly waited until the person was done writing done the information.

"The order will be coming in a week. How will you be paying?" Said the person.

__

'Uh Oh' Kari never thought of that question, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't use her father's credit card because then he'll easily find out, and she certainly couldn't borrow anyone's money because they'll be sure to notice.

"What is the price of the pills again?" Kari asked

"$19.95" 

"Can you hold for a second?" Kari asked

"No Problem"

Kari quickly dashed to her room and grabbed her purse she quickly looked through her wallet. She had $45.98 in her wallet. _'More than enough' _she thought to herself as she dashed back to the phone.

"I'm back I'll be paying in cash." Kari said.

"Okay then you will have to send it in here's the address."

Kari wrote down the address that the person on the other line gave to her.

"Thank You for buying Murine the order will be coming in a week." There was a click on the other line.

((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

Kari hung up the phone and quickly looked for a small envelope. She quickly put the money in wrote down the address and dashed out to the lobby of the apartment building to put the money in the mailbox. 

Kari ran up the 3 floors of stairs to her apartment and closed the door. _'I finally got that over with' _she sighed with relief. Now all she needed to do was to wait for the pills and find a perfect way to sneak it in to her room. But what would she do until the pills came? She can't make up excuses when it was time to eat because then her mother would get suspicious. There was only one thing to do.

Kari grabbed her jacket, purse, locked the door and headed out to the near pharmacy. She was going to buy another bottle of diet pills until the Murine one came in.

She was halfway to the pharmacy when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey Kari!!"

Kari turned around and was happy but nervous to see T.K running towards her.

"Hi T.K" Kari said as T.K came up to her and pulled her into his arms to give her a kiss.

"What are you doing?" He asked 

"Oh I was heading to the grocery store to pick up a few things for my mom." _'Nice excuse Kari'_ She thought. Kari wouldn't dare tell T.K. There was no reason to get him upset over this.

"I'll come with you then." T.K said

Kari held up her hand. "NO! I mean I can go by myself." She said uneasily.

"Is there something wrong Kari? You know you can tell me." T.K said concern and worry showed on his face.

"Nothing's wrong its just well I was having a tough time studying for a test and after I was done with the groceries I thought I would just walk around by myself and clear my head a little." Kari said _'At least let him buy that excuse' _She thought to herself.

T.K was looking at her rather suspiciously he saw the uneasiness and tense expression on her face but let it go. "Well alright then, but call me if you need anything ok?"

"I will promise" She said. T.K walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye see you tomorrow" T.K said 

"Bye" Kari whispered as she watched T.K walk away. She hated lying to him and to everybody but this is what she had to do. After all she was doing this for T.K. _'it's the only way' _Kari kept saying to herself as she walked toward the pharmacy.

((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

A week passed by and things were going rather good for Kari. T.K had obviously asked her to dance and she gladly accepted. The Murine pills however did not come yet. Kari continued to take the diet pills that she brought from the pharmacy, which were starting to take its effect on Kari. She went from being 100 Pounds to 88 Pounds in a whole week. 

Kari was eating normally in front of her family but then she would use the traditional "spit it back up" routine. She threw up after every meal. Her friends and family did not notice how odd she looked except for Tai and T.K who were starting to get rather suspicious.

That night after dinner and after throwing up, Kari was standing in front of her full-length mirror with her elegant dress on looking at herself. She noticed that she looked much better in the dress but not enough.

"It looks good on me now but maybe just a little more and than I'll be perfect." Kari said. She took of her dress and put on her nightgown, which was really big on her now.

There was a knock at her door. "Kari can I talk to you for a minute?" It was Tai.

"Sure come in." Tai came into the room and sat next to Kari on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about Tai?" Kari asked.

"Kari are you alright? I mean you've been acting weird for the last week and you don't eat as much as you do. In fact I heard you throw up a few minutes ago in the bathroom." Tai said concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Tai really I threw up because I ate something bad at lunch." Kari said again feeling guilty about lying to Tai about the diet pills which were actually behind her back. She reached to touch it but found out strangely that it wasn't there! 

"Ok if you say so well I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight Kari." Tai kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Goodnight Tai." _'Where could those pills be!'_ She frantically searched with her eyes across the room but with no luck. _'There probably in my purse or somewhere around here, oh well no use worrying now'_ Kari let out a yawn and quickly feel into a peaceful sleep. What she didn't know was that the pills weren't in her room but outside in the kitchen table.

(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

Tai walked out of his sister's room still concerned over Kari. He knew very well that his sister wasn't telling him the real truth. He was about to go back into Kari's room when he heard the phone ring.

Tai picked it up. "Hello Kamiya Residence"

"Hi Tai its T.K" 

"Hey T.K what's up and why are you calling at this time of night? Did something happen?"

"No Tai I'm wondering if you know what's happened to Kari she's been acting weird lately and she hasn't been speaking to me as much as she used to." T.K asked concern in his voice.

"Actually I don't know what's wrong with Kari. I just talked to her a few minutes ago and she said she was fine. I'm beginning to get worried." Tai said

"Me too. I'll try talking to her tomorrow; well I have to go. Bye." T.K said.

"Bye T.K and let me know how the talk goes with Kari." 

"Ok Bye"

"Bye"

Tai hung up the phone and headed toward his room when he noticed a strangely colored bottle near his soccer ball. 

Tai picked up the purple and blue colored bottle. "What's this?" He asked himself. He noticed that the Blue and Purple paper had started to peel off, so he peeled the whole thing off and discovered it was a pill bottle.

He read the prescription and saw that it was diet pills. _'Diet Pills? Who on Earth can be taking diet pills?' _he thought to himself. Tai knew that his dad wouldn't be taking diet pills, his mom didn't believe in them, and Kari-

Then the realization struck in his head. That's it! That's why Kari has been acting strangely for the past week. Tai began to get concerned, worried, and angry over Kari. _'Why does she need these pills? She's not fat, she's perfectly thin!! Well I guess I have to settle this with her in the morning.' _Tai thought as he walked the pills in his hand towards his bedroom.

((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

It was a rather cloudy Saturday Morning as Kari opened her eyes from her peaceful slumber. She slowly got out of bed and reached for her diet pills on her nightstand. Kari then suddenly remembered that her diet pills were in her purse.

She got up, got dressed and opened up her purse to look for her pills which she was shocked to learn that they weren't there! "Where could they be!" Kari looked around her room but to no luck.

Kari opened her bedroom door and started looking around the house. Luckily, her parents were away on buisness meetings and Tai sleeps until noon, so she had time to look around the house for her pills.

Kari looked through the living room. No Luck. In the Bathroom, still no luck. Her last spot was the Kitchen but the pills weren't there! "Where could they have gone?" Kari said frantically to herself.

"Looking for this?"

Kari turned and saw Tai leaning in the doorway of his room, cleaned and dressed. But what shocked Kari the most was the bottle he held in his hand.

"How did you find them?!" Kari demanded

"They were on the kitchen table. I found them when I was heading of to bed last night." Tai said 

"Oh well give them back to me then." Kari walked toward him and tried to grab the pills from him but Tai moved his hand away.

"Not until you tell me the exact reason on why you're taking them." Tai said with a concern and angry expression on his face.

"It's not your buisness! Now give them back." Kari yelled holding back tears.

"It is my buisness!! I'm your brother I care about you!! Now either you sit down and tell me why you're taking them or I will throw this crap in the fireplace!! Tai yelled angrily.

"You wouldn't dare!!" Kari yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Watch me." Tai said as he threw the bottle of pills into the raging fire.

Kari stared at the fire that dissolved her pills but then said "That's okay I already ordered another bottle and its coming any day now." 

"You did? Well when it comes I'll see to it that it will never fall into your hands." Tai said

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kari screamed which caught Tai of guard. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T UNDERSTAND? I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY THAT YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF TAKING THESE PILLS!!" Tai lashed out at her.

"I'm doing this for T.K." Kari said softly, thousands of tears spilling down on her face "I'm doing this to make him happy."

"To make him happy? He's worried about you and you're trying to make him happy by killing yourself?" Tai asked.

"I'm trying to look good for him for the dance, last week when I tried the dress I bought I looked horrible, so then I went on a diet so I could look perfect in the dress and for him." Kari whispered Tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Kari" Tai went over to where Kari was sitting and pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. "You don't need to be perfect, you already are perfect in every way."

"Really?" Kari looked up at Tai

"Really" Tai said while stroking her hair.

"Hello" Came a voice from the door.

"Hey Sora come on in" Tai called out

Sora emerged from the hallway and sat down on the couch with Tai. She noticed that Kari was on Tai's lap and asked "What's wrong with Kari?"

Tai sighed and picked up the little empty bottle beside him. "Here you'll get a little idea on what's going on with her."

Sora read the description and had a shocked look on her face. "Oh my Gosh, is she alright?"

"Yeah she is right Kari?" Tai heard no response from Kari. He looked down and saw she had her eyes closed. "Kari? Talk to me?" He shook her numerous times but she just laid there motionless in her brother's arms.

"Oh my God, Sora call an ambulance, HURRY!!!

(((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

Tai was pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room. His face was very pale from shock. Sora was with him sitting down in a chair and watching her boyfriend with a concerned gaze as he paced endlessly back and forth.

"Tai calm down I'm sure everything's all right" Sora replied.

Tai's look of shock quickly changed to anger. "CALM DOWN!! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY SISTER IS LYING THERE UNCONSICIOUS IN SOME TRUAMA ROOM..SHE CAN BE FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE AS WE KNOW IT SORA AND HERE YOU ARE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN AND NOT BE WORRIED FOR MY SISTER!!"

Sora looked at Tai shocked. This was the first time she ever saw him like this. Most times he would be the one to be strong for everyone and tell them that everything would work out okay. But when it came to his sister, he would change into a completely different person.

Tai quickly caught Sora's gaze and a look of guilt crossed over his face. "I'm sorry Sora I shouldn't lashed out on you like that, it's just that…well I'm really worried about Kari, she's my sister I love her so much and I don't want to lose her."

Sora smiled at him. "You don't have to apologize Tai. I know Kari is important to you and I know you don't want to see her get hurt. But she's important to me to Tai she's like a little sister I never had…who knows she probably will be my sister one day." Sora replied with a knowing look directed at Tai.

Tai blushed. "Yea…I think you have a point there…who knows what the future may bring for us."

Sora got up, walked to Tai and put her arms around his neck. "Well I do know one thing…" Sora said looking into Tai' eyes.

Tai put his arms around her waist. "Oh and what might that be Miss Takenouchi" Tai replied looking down at Sora with a big grin on his face.

Sora's expression turned serious. "I know that I love you and I never want to let you go, you will always be no matter what the best thing that's happened in my life…and I could never trade anything in for that." Sora replied softly so much love in her eyes.

Tai responded by slowly lowering his lips to Sora's and they shared a soft passionate kiss. Tai pulled away from the kiss. "I have the same feelings as you do too…so I guess we're even then right?" Tai asked.

Sora smiled. "You bet we are!" They both laughed and shared another kiss, only this time this was a light kiss.

A doctor walked towards them. "Kamiya?" the doctor asked.

Tai quickly turned his attention to the doctor. "Yes, I'm her brother…is she going to be okay doctor?" Tai asked with a hopeful gaze at the doctor.

The doctor looked at them with a serious expression. "Technically yes she will pull through, but she has a long road ahead of her…" the doctor said.

"What exactly do you mean?" Tai asked suddenly beginning to feel a little worried. Sora too was concerned for Kari.

"Well because of the 'diet' she's been on she did drop a considerable amount of weight." The doctor began.

"How much are we talking about?" Tai asked.

"Around 25 to 30 pounds at the least." The doctor replied.

Sora gasped "Oh my god" was all she can say at this point. Tai was staring at the wall behind the doctor wide-eyed and responsible of not catching Kari's "little diet" sooner. If only he would have caught on what was going on in the very beginning when she was suddenly "throwing up" at every meal. He was too ignorant on what was going on and now few weeks later he finally caught on and by that time Kari was into a deep addiction to the diet pills.

"So where do we go from here doctor?" Sora asked for Tai.

"Well she will need to stay here for a few weeks until she's back up to her normal weight, and she will need some therapy so she can get over the addiction. It's a good thing you caught on to what she was doing now because if this went on any longer, then I wouldn't be standing here giving you positive news about this matter." The doctor said.

Tai quickly snapped out of his trance. "Can I see her?" he asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes you can but only family members at this time because she's very weak. You can stay in there as long as you need to but I may advise you that's she's sleeping so I wouldn't take a lot of time. The room is right down the hall to your left room 324" The doctor replied.

"Thank you doctor for your help." Tai said shaking the doctor's hand.

"No problem. Glad to help." The doctor gave a quick smile to both Tai and Sora and left the waiting room.

Sora pulled out her cell phone out of her purse.

"Who are you calling?" Tai asked he was just about ready to head to Kari's room.

Sora looked up at him. "well I think TK has a right to be here…he is Kari's boyfriend after all."

Tai nodded. "You're right. Well I going I'll be back in a little while." Tai gave a quick kiss to Sora.

"Ok give my love to Kari and don't stay in there too long she needs her rest." Sora replied. "After I talk with TK I'll call your parents and tell them about the situation."

Tai gave a soldier salute. "Yes sir Takenouchi-" 

"ahem…" Sora replied an angry look on her face.

"I mean ma'am." Tai said nervously and quickly sped off to Kari's room.

Sora rolled her eyes and then starting dialing TK's number. 'Please be home' Sora thought to herself.

(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) 

"Damn it!" TK shouted with defeat. He and Matt were playing video games all afternoon and so far Matt had won all the games. "This is not my day…" TK sighed and dug his hand into a giant bag of potato chips.

"Well you snooze you lose what can I say lil bro." Matt said with a mouthful of potato chips in his mouth.

"I'll call Kari and see what she's up to…TK said. 

"Aww…calling up your sweetheart that's so cute!" Matt said making kissing noises. "I suggest you brush your teeth and bring a pack of tic tac's before you go lil bro…you know that girls don't like guys with onion breath while kissing on the couch." Matt let out a snicker, which pissed off T.K

"Look's who's talking Mr. Big Shot I can't count the number of times you do with…*cough* Mi- *Cough* mi." TK had a big mischevious grin on his face. "Oh Matt! I never knew you were such an animal!!" TK said with a sort-of girly voice mimicking Mimi.

"Boy you are so lucky to have someone worry for you or else I would kicked your sorry-" Matt was about to finish when T.K's cell phone rang.

TK pulled out his cell phone out of his pocket expecting it to be Kari. He checked the number and found out that it was Sora. "That's strange why would Sora be calling me?" TK asked.

The cell phone rang again. "Well I suggest you answer it and find out what she wants." Matt said from the kitchen.

TK answered it. "Hey Sora what's up?"

"TK?" Sora asked. "How did you know it was me?"

"Easy I have caller I.D on my cell. So why did you call me?"

"Oh I forgot about that." Sora then turned serious. "I'm at the hospital."

" Hospital?!?, what happened? Is it Tai?" TK said now concerned for his friend. This also caught the attention of Matt as he walked into the living room sitting beside T.K and waiting intently what Sora had to say next.

"TK calm down…it's not Tai…" Sora said.

"Then who is it? Come on Sora stop stalling and tell me!" TK demanded.

Sora let out a long sigh before she finished. "It's Kari."

TK's face paled and a look of shock was plastered on his face. Matt looked at T.K with concern. "Hey man what's wrong? What happened?"

"TK? TK? Are you there?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I'm still here…what happened to her Sora?" T.K asked he was worried for his beloved. _'Please don't let be serious' _he prayed in his mind.

"Well it's hard for me to explain over the phone. Come to the hospital and I'll explain the whole thing." Sora said.

"Alright I'll be there. Bye."

"Bye."

TK hung up the phone and rushed from the couch to get his shoes and coat. Matt ran after him. "TK what happened?" Matt asked.

TK was rushing to put on his shoes. "It's Kari she's in the hospital oh god what if she's hurt bad…I couldn't live with myself." TK looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

Matt looked at T.K and realized that T.K loved Kari deeply. After all, if he lost Kari it would mean losing a part of himself. Matt also felt the same way. Kari was like the little sister he never had and he cared for her deeply.

Matt snapped out of his trance and looked towards T.K. "Well what are you waiting for man let's go I'll drive you."

They both ran out of their apartment building in sped off toward the hospital.

(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

" 324…324" Tai was scanning around every room looking for the one where his sister was staying in.

"Damn I never thought there would be so many-" he quickly stopped when he came across room 324. He stood outside of the doorway kind of nervous of what condition he might find his sister in.

He quickly remembered his crest of courage and put his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly.

The door opened and Tai gasped at the sight. There was Kari lying in bed looking weak as ever. Her face was pale as the snow that came every winter. Her figure once nice and perfect was now only consumed to bones. She looked liked the perfect skeleton. Her dull brown hair was the only thing that stood out from the pale appearance that she had.

Tai just stood there in the middle of the room not knowing who this person was. This wasn't his sister. His sister always had a bright smile on her face and was the most cheerful and healthiest little girl that he had ever met. No this couldn't be the same person. This person was weak and frail and Tai never would have thought that he'd see his sister like this nor would he dare he would want to see this sight again.

He slowly walked up to her bedside pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He pulled her tiny frail hand into his big strong hands and kissed it. "Please Kari wake up…we all need you sweetheart." That was all he could say at this point. A gentle tear escaped his eye and slowly cascaded down his face down to Kari's pale face.

Kari felt a tear drop on her face which pulled her out of unconciousness. A soft moan escaped her lips and she desprateley tried to open her eyes.

This caught Tai's attention he quickly leaned over her and waited for her eyes to open. "Come on Kari…That's it…Open your eyes." He was coaxing her in anyway possible to get her to open her eyes.

After a few attempts Kari finally opened her eyes. Her sight was a little blurry at first all that she could make out was a face and a wild mess of brown hair. She quickly focused on the face and soon her vision became clear. She saw a pair of soft brown eyes looking at her with love and concern. She knew it was her brother.

"Tai…" Kari croaked. Her voice was strained since she hadn't talked for awhile. She felt weak all over her body. She couldn't even lift up a hand.

"Hey." Tai's face turned into a soft grin. "How are ya feeling kiddo?" He brushed the hair away from Kari's face. "You had me scared back there you know…but now your ok." Tai kept stroking her hair and kissed his sister on her forehead.

"How long was I here?" Kari winced. Even talking tired her out greatly. Tai put his finger on her lips silencing her.

"Sssh…don't ask anymore questions you're tired and you need to rest…we'll talk this out tomorrow ok?" The sound of her brother's voice seemed as a distant echo to Kari as she was beginning to feel drowsy.

"Ok…I feel sooo sleepy." Kari yawned. She felt as though she can sleep forever. She had never been this tired in her life. She was always so bright and energetic never ever being tired, but now she even began to be afraid for herself for what she now had become. She was now dare she would ever use this word again…helpless. 

Tai softly smiled and kissed his sister's hand. "Alright Angel you get your rest ok? I'll be right out in the waiting room if you need me." Tai stood up to leave but he felt a soft hand pulling him back. He turned around and came to face his Sister's sleepy face.

"Tai wait…can you stay with me until I fall asleep?…I don't like being alone in a hospital room." Kari had to pull enough strength within her to force her arm in motion.

Tai sat on the bed again. Kari using what little strength she had, moved over to Tai and rested her head on his shoulder. Tai began to stroke her hair and even began humming an old lulaby that he used to sing to her when she was little. Kari feel asleep with a soft smile on her face.

After a few minutes Tai carefully looked over at Kari to see if she was asleep. Seeing that she was off in slumber land he slowly moved out of his position and laid Kari on the pillow. He kissed her on the forehead "Sleep Tight Shorty." Tai whispered and walked out of the room.

(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Sora was patiently waiting for Tai to come out and tell him how Kari's holding up. She was also waiting for TK to show up, Sora looked at her watch with slight confusion.

"Where is he? I called him a half and hour ago…he should be here-"

"SORA!!!" Sora turned to find TK and Matt running toward her. Sora quickly went over to TK and gave him a hug. TK's face was as read as a tomato from running and plus the fact that he had been crying silent tears while on the way to the hospital. His face was of total shock the poor thing couldn't speak a single word.

"How is she Sora?" Matt asked. He knew very well that his brother was at a loss for words right now. He wrapped an arm around TK's shoulder.

Sora sat down in her original spot and motioned for the others to sit in the two remaining chairs. "You guys better sit down for this…because what I have to tell you is very serious."

Both TK and Matt sat forward intent on hearing what Sora had to say. 

Sora took a deep breath before starting. "Well here's the story…" She began telling them about Kari's battle with anorexia, about how she wanted to look perfect for the dance and most especially for TK. After she was finished, the two brothers had a look of pure shock on their faces. They just couldn't believe it.

The trance was broken when TK stood up. "She did this because of me…She wanted to impress me…DAMNT!! WHAT COULD SHE HAVE POSSIBLY BE THINKING?!?!!?! Almost everyone in the waiting room had their eyes on TK.

Matt went over to his brother. "TK calm down please…Kari's in a weak state right now you cant just go in there with that attitude…"

TK looked at his brother harshly. "And what sort of attitude am I supposed to face her in Matt? I cant just go in there and forget the exact reason on why she did this…I cant…I just cant…" TK sat down and put his head in his hands. "Doesn't she know that I love her? Doesn't she know that I don't care what's on the outside…that the inside is even more valuable? I would give up my life for her…I would sacrifce everything I have just to see that smile on her face…Does she know all of this? That's what I like to know…" TK stopped he was on the verge of tears and ready to burst at any second.

Both Matt and Sora looked at him with pure sadness and sympathy on their faces. Sora knelt down in front of TK and took his face with her hands. "Why don't you tell her? Tell her that she means to the world to you…I think just knowing that would give her confidence in fighting this disorder." There was a complete silence in the room.

The silence was broken when they heard Tai coming in the room. "Hey Matt TK…I guess you probably heard what happened…" Matt went over to Tai and gave him a brotherly hug.

"I'm real sorry man" Matt said even he cried a few droplets of tears. "I can hardly believe it myself…"

Sora went over to Tai and wrapped her arms around him. "How is she Tai?" 

"Well…as well as can be expected I guess…" Tai sat down and looked at the cold hard ground. "God…she looks so different…when I went into that room I wasn't staring into Kari's eyes…I felt like I was staring at somebody else's…somebody pail and weak…not Kari" 

Tai looked up at TK who he himself had the same expression on his face. "You can see her if you'd like…I asked the Doctor if it was ok for you to see her and he agreed…but only for a few minutes…You can go now"

TK stood up. "Ok then…"

"TK wait!" Tai put his hand on his shoulder. "She looks like she can use some cheering up…make her happy ok? Besides I can always count on you when it comes to making Kari happy." Tai smiled.

TK flashed him a weak smile. "I'll do the best I can Tai." With those words he walked away from the room. Not a second past when he walked back into the room again this time with a look of embarassment.

"Um Tai…What room is she in?" Tai Matt and Sora chuckled softly at TK. "She's in Room 324 TK…good luck!" TK exited the room for a final time.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ok TK here goes nothing" TK pulled in all the nervousness he had and quietly pushed the door to Kari's room open. TK stood there in shock and pain as he took in Kari's pale and weak appearance. He quietly walked near the chair and pulled over to Kari's bed. He sat down and took her hands in his.

Kari stirred and opened her eyes. She sensed someone was in the room. She turned to her left and her face lit up into a bright smile as she saw who it was. "TK! I'm so glad you're here."

TK mustered a smile and kissed her hand. "Hey yourself…How are ya feeling?"

Kari crinkled her nose in her cute way. "Tired uncomfortable…and rather hungry…" She laughed softly but stopped when she saw the serious but concerned look on TK's face.

TK drew closer to Kari. "Why did you do this Kari? For me? Is that why you did it…just to make me happy?"

Kari looked out the window. "Oh my what a beautiful sunset! Isn't it amazing how many colors are-"

TK put his fingers under her chin and pulled her face towards him. "Kari don't change the subject…now I'm not leaving until you tell me why you did this."

Kari sat up and looked at him with sadness on her face. "Alright you wanna know the reason? Ok…I wanted to impress you…I wanted to make you believe that I was perfect…" Kari trailed off as tears were streaming down her face.

TK moved over and sat on the bed next to Kari. He wrapped his arms around her as Kari leaned into his strong embrace and cried into his chest. "My Angel…I like you just the way you are…you don't have to prove anything to me sweetheart…you're perfect in every way…you're smart, caring, not to mention a perfect picture of a goddess." 

Kari sat up and looked TK in the eye. "Oh stop TK…you don't have to pretend ok?

TK looked her with disbelief. "Kari I'm telling you the truth! Would I ever lie to you? Especially in this situation…Kari listen to me…" He tilted her chin and made her look at him straight in the eye. "You mean the world to me…I would give anything to bring you happiness…I would risk my own life to make sure you aren't hurt.

Kari looked at him with shock plastered on her face. "Why would you do this TK why? Give me an honest reason why you would do all this for me?

TK looked at her softly. "Because I love you." Kari eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. "You-You love me?" 

"Yes I do…you're my other half Kari…whatever happens to you happens to me." TK stroked her hair affectionatley.

Kari smiled at him, a look of love was shining through her lovely face. "Oh TK…I feel the same way as you do…I'm so sorry I did this…I didn't know what I was thinking."

TK wrapped his arms tighter around her. "You don't have to say anything else now…its over…we can finally start over." Kari snuggled deeper in his arms. A happy silence filled the warm room.

"You know what?" Kari looked up at him. What is it my prince charming" Kari smiled at him.

"All this is making me wanna kiss you." Kari softly chuckled.

"Well then…why don't you do yourself a favor…and plant one on me!"

They both laughed. But the laughter died down as their faces slowly came together. Their lips met in a passionate lip lock and they both embarked on a pleasurable ride called love.

After about a few seconds they both pulled apart gasping for air. "Wow! I haven't done anything that exciting since my first ride on a rollercoaster when I was 5!" TK laughed as he was still gasping for air.

"I'm with you on that one!" Kari laughed. "So…where do we go from here?"

TK looked at her. "Well…first we have to concentrate on getting you better and bring you back to you're old self again…how does that sound?" Kari crinkled her nose again.

"Well sounds stressful and tiring…but I'm willing to compromise…lets get started then!" TK laughed.

"Well aren't we the jumpy one? Ok…I'll call Tai and the doctor over and we'll think of something…but for right now I just wanna hold you If that's alright with you." TK pulled the covers up over them.

Kari snuggled deeper in his chest and softly smiled. "You know I would never disagree to that…I love you TK" Kari began to feel sleepy again and softly yawned.

TK held her tighter. "I love you too Kari…I love you too." And with that final note they both fell asleep in eachother's arms, thankful that they were able to share this moment in time together like they always will be. It was going to be a long road ahead of them but together they would make it through because they have the greatest power between the two of them…love.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

[[ 2 MONTHS LATER- THE DANCE ]]

Music playing…People laughing, all part of what a normal dance should be like. There was happiness all around the room as they celebrated the end of the school year with a joyous occasion. Everyone in their own way faced a lot of challenges during the year…paticulary two people…but with love and courage they withstood it and they are now back in their normal happy lives like they were before.

Kari was back to her old self again and looked as stunning as ever in her white ball gown dress. All night everyone complimented her on how magnificent she looked. But no compliment could ever make her more happy than TK's. 

Kari was having a conversation with Yolei, Sora, and Mimi about their favorite topic…boyfriends. When they heard the DJ on the microphone. "Attention Everyone! We are now gonna have our final dance for this evening…I hope everyone here had the time of their lives…why am I talking so much? Lets get on with the final dance! Everyone clapped and cheered as the lights went low and couples started filling the dance floor.

TK who was quite the handsome man with his black tux came up to Kari and bowed in front of her. "May I have this dance madam?" TK asked.

Kari curtsed in front of him. "Why of course you may handsome!" Kari softly giggled as TK took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor as the music slowly started:

__

You've got a way with me

Somehow you got me to believe

In everything that I could be

I gotta say-you really got a way

You've got a way it seems

You gave me faith to find my dreams

You'll never know just what that means

Can't you see…You've got a way with me

Kari buried her face in TK's chest savoring the feeling of his strong arms around her. She started to reflect on the past year…and all the pain and love that came out of it. Her battle with anorexia, how she almost lost the battle…but TK's love pulled her through. He gave her the strength she needed to revive herself during the long hard recovery. In the end, it was worth it and now she had her happiness back. But most of all, she had TK by her side and knew that he would always be there to pull her up from the darkness when she was sad. Kari sighed in contempt and breathed in the strong and soft scent of TK's cologne. She felt as though she was flying and TK was her "wind" beneath her.

__

It's in the way you want me

Its in the way you hold me

The way you show me just what love is made of

It's in the way we make love

You've got a way with words

You get me smiling even when it hurts

There's no way to measure what you're love is worth

I can't believe the way you get through to me

TK laid his head on top of Kari's and closed his eyes enjoying how she felt beneath his embrace. They've been through a lot in the past year but even through the hard times of the recovery, she still had the courage to pull through and she came out fantastic. He began to realize just how close he came to losing her and that's what frightened him. He didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't see her again. He made a silent vow to himself that he would protect Kari no matter what the consequences.

__

It's in the way you want me

It's in the way you hold me

The way you showed me just what love's made of

It's in the way we make love

Oh, How I adore you

Like no one before you

I love you just the way you are

'They are truly happy' Tai and Matt both thought to themselves as they watched their siblings on the dance floor, holding each other as close to one another as possible. Both of them watched their siblings grow in the past year both emotionally and physically. They both realized that they were meant for one another and they both vowed to not let anyone or anything stand in the way of their love.

__

It's in the way you want me

It's in the way you hold me

The way you showed me just what love's made of

It's in the way we make love

It's just the way you are

'I feel like I'm in heaven' both TK and Kari thought. As they dance in eachother's arms under the winding disco ball, they thought that life couldn't be much perfect at this moment…

Fin

__ __ __ **** __


End file.
